


Small Constellations

by Supernatural_Profiler



Category: No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: M/M, based on headcanons from one of the best tumblr blogs in the universe, drabblesssss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1464187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernatural_Profiler/pseuds/Supernatural_Profiler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Variety of drabbles/one shots based on headcanons from the best headcanon blog out there. Will contain AUs and an indescribable amount of cheesy fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In which Karan is Sure she's Going to Inevitably Gain a Son-in-Law

**Author's Note:**

> woot headcanons galore, inspiration found me thanks to no6headcanons.tumblr.com so yeah here is my contribution to your wonderful blog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karan didn’t even need to look at the two boys for a second to know that they were more than just friends. During Nezumi’s first dinner with both Shion and his mother, the moment Shion excuses himself to use the bathroom, Karan just kind of leans in and says hella softly
> 
> "I never thought i’d end up having such a handsome future son-in-law" and Nezumi just starts fucking blushing like a mADMAN
> 
> http://no6headcanons.tumblr.com/post/79240629815/karan-didnt-even-need-to-look-at-the-two-boys-for

To be honest, Karan was a little disappointed that her son didn’t give her more credit. She wasn’t blind. The touches that lingered between her son and that friend of his, Nezumi, were held just a little too long to be platonic and, though the room was small, their chairs were awfully close together for them to be _just friends_. Shion may not believe it but she had once been rather sought after and she recognised the looks of love, she had once - in what seemed an age ago - shared them with his father after all.

 

Now she only had to find the time to interrogate her son’s boyfriend while Shion was absent and unable to prevent the embarrassment that she was inevitably going to deposit on Nezumi and her son. Though, as the dinner went on it seemed that her chances were dwindling and that Nezumi was going to escape ‘dinner with the mother’ without being questioned by said mother.

 

Karan had to admit, by dessert she had little questions left for the grey haired boy sat beside her Shion. He wasn’t entirely open about his past or, indeed, his future but her motherly instincts saw an indescribable pain in the boy’s eyes, and she was not one to bring up painful pasts. Despite his closed-off memories, Nezumi seemed completely trustworthy, his care for Shion blatant through those same pained misty eyes and their looks were no less passion-filled than they were full of affection.

 

There was never a lull in conversation, Shion had always been known to blabber in bouts of nervousness but the chatter shared between the family and the new was a comfortable chat with easy-going and interesting topics, not an uncomfortable exchange with forced conversation and awkward smiles.

 

Nearing the end of their night, Shion dashed off to the bathroom before he and Nezumi were about to head off home and Karan was finally able to shoot a quick statement to the grey-eyed boy waiting by the door.

 

Winking, Karan stepped back just as her son bounded down the steps, his white hair much more floaty than she was used to. It was going to take a while but she was so glad he was back, nevermind his looks.

 

~

 

As the two made their way along the cobbled streets, Nezumi, as hard as he tried, could not stop himself from blushing. Glancing at his boyfriend, all he could think of was the phrase that Karan had managed to whisper in his ear back in the bakery.

 

_“I never thought I’d end up having such a handsome future son-in-law.”_

 

Thinking over the words only made the pale boy flush harder, a bright crimson that made a stark contrast to his near-white skin.

  
Shion, lost in his own thoughts, sneaked a quick look at Nezumi from the corner of his eye. Like himself, the boy was also lost in his own thoughts, but what shocked Shion was the scarlet colour that started in his boyfriends cheek and spread down his neck. He could only wonder what thoughts were making Nezumi emanate a colour Shion had never seen before on his face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whaddya think? ^_^ first go at nezushi so i hope its good haha


	2. In which Nezumi Gains a Mum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One day Nezumi accidentally calls Karan “Mom” and at first he was so incredibly embarrassed but then when he looked at her he saw that Karan was absolutely beaming.
> 
> That was the day Nezumi realized that he actually has a family again.
> 
> http://no6headcanons.tumblr.com/post/79434365914/one-day-nezumi-accidentally-calls-karan-mom-and

 

After returning it seemed that the previously free-spirited Nezumi had fallen into a weekly routine. Rehearsals everyday bar Friday, meeting Shion for lunch everyday, then dinner with Karan on Fridays - at the end of his free day.

 

Routine was nice, comfortable and, although he would never admit it out loud, he actually liked it. He liked the security that he had a home to come to and the love that came with it. An immature and younger version of himself would never have confessed to his need for a family though it was true that his pre-Shion self had not truly known the meaning of family, being that the entirety of his people had been wiped out, and the only knowledge he’d had had come from flashes of broken memory. But after that fated night at the age of twelve he caught a glimpse of what could be and his young mind had envied Shion and all that he had. Envy was not all he felt for his brown-haired saviour, but his adolescent self had pushed those emotions down into his brain until the time he would meet the boy again and they would rear back to the forefront of his mind. Now though, now he knew family, he had family and he _cherished_ it.

 

One Friday, at Karan’s bakery, was when everything was cemented for Nezumi. The day had started normally enough, with Shion waking him up at around nine am with breakfast in bed for the both of them - days off were treasured now that they were both working - after which Nezumi had, as always, managed to entice a not-as-reluctant-as-he-was-making-out boyfriend into certain _activities_ that left both exhausted despite the good night’s sleep. Then the two had taken a trip into town, nothing too special, just to stock up on food and some flowers for Karan. She always insisted that they needn’t give her such things but both boys recognised and adored the subtle glow in her eyes that she got when they gave her bunch of carnations or a bouquet of lilies. The trip into town left Nezumi and Shion with just enough time to shower, together might he add, and change before making the short journey to Shion’s old home.

 

The dinner had been normal too, a lovely casserole with a rather nostalgic cherry cake for dessert. Taking the time to sit and catch up with Karan really kept Nezumi grounded and though he enjoyed the hectic lifestyle that came with his career choice it was relaxing to sit down with his boyfriend and his mum and just chat.

 

It happened when the two boys were on the way out, Karan was sending them off at the door of the bakery when Shion called a farewell “Bye mum! Thanks! See you later!”

 

“Yeah thanks mum!” Nezumi said offhandedly, taking a moment to realise what had come out of his mouth. Slapping a hand to cover his mouth, the grey-haired boy stared wide-eyed at Karan, beginning to tense. His boyfriend was not much help, smiling brightly and chuckling by his side. Karan, however, was beaming widely and she rushed out onto the cobbled streets to wrap the shocked boy in a hug.

  
However embarrassing the moment, it did show the lonely boy of the forest folk that he had found a safe home once again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how about this one? i wrote the first two in about the span of an hour but i did go over them soo, hopefully i will be able to write more tonight ^_^


	3. In which Baby Pictures become the Bane of Shion's Existence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shion walks in on Karan showing Nezumi Shion’s baby pictures, particularly the ones where Shion is two and a half and running around naked in a little garden. Before Shion could sputter out a single word, Karan just smiles and says,
> 
> "Oh calm down, Shion, it’s not like it’s anything Nezumi hasn’t seen before"
> 
> http://no6headcanons.tumblr.com/post/79441102495/shion-walks-in-on-karan-showing-nezumi-shions

The New City’s reconstruction meetings had run late, again, and now, hurrying along the cobbled streets of Lost Town, all Shion wanted was to curl up on the sofa, head on his boyfriend’s lap while Nezumi read to him. All the facts and figures of creating a new city were flooding through his brain, drowning Shion in building plans, tax systems and government positions.

 

Cold wind biting at his pink cheeks, Shion finally reached the door to his mother’s homely bakery, he pushed open the door and sighed heavily, the smell of pastries overwhelming his senses and relaxing his muscles. Burying himself in the warmth of his home and following the comforting smell of baked goods, Shion trudged up the stairs to find Nezumi and his mother, with their backs to him, looking over the table - obviously highly entertained by something.

 

Putting his foot on the last step, it creaked as always and alerted the two giggling people at the table to shoot around to face Shion.

 

“Ah, honey you’re back!” His mother smiled, her eyes glinting with a sneaky look.

 

“You were gone ages Shion, those government shits can’t do anything without you?” Nezumi questioned, smirking. Rolling his eyes, Shion greeted his mother with a hug and with a “Love you too” he went into kiss his boyfriend when he saw what exactly had been keeping the two most important people in his life entertained. They were his baby pictures.

 

Specifically, naked baby pictures of himself running around the garden that used to be attached to their old house in Chronos.

 

Shion blushed a vibrant scarlet as he pulled back from his grey-haired partner and hid his face in his hands, squeaking indignantly as he did so. Nezumi simply laughed at his shy boyfriends antics.

 

“Oh calm down Shion, it’s not like it’s anything Nezumi hasn’t seen before.” Karan said, smiling cheekily, and at that, both boys blushed, Shion squeaking even louder than before and Nezumi hiding his face in his scarf. “Come on boys, you’re not exactly the quietest, or the most subtle.”

  
  


~

  
And after that incident, the two young men swore to never ever engage in any sort of intimate physical contact with Karan anywhere in a 50 foot radius. She didn’t need any more blackmail material.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh so i dont know about this one, i just have no faith in my writing i guess ^_^ i hope you guys like it at least


	4. In which Nezumi Discovers Just How Much his Absence Effected Shion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nezumi has finally returned and he and Shion are staying at Karan’s until they can find a proper apartment near Shion’s workplace and the theater Nezumi works at. 
> 
> One day while Shion’s off at work, Nezumi has a day off and sleeps in, walking over to the kitchen only to find Karan at the table. Before he could say hello, she just looks at him with these really sad eyes and says, 
> 
> "Shion’s much happier now that you’re around. But when you were gone, he was", and she pauses and looks down at her tea that she’s been stirring, "he wasn’t the same. And I want to be angry at you for leaving, but I can’t. Because I can’t hate someone who gives my son this much happiness."
> 
> And before Nezumi could apologize, or cry, or explain anything, she just goes up and hugs him and whispers, 
> 
> "So thank you, Nezumi, for actually coming back."
> 
> http://no6headcanons.tumblr.com/post/80645521324/nezumi-has-finally-returned-and-he-and-shion-are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i added a little bit to the end, i hope it works ^_^

 

Nowadays, only the light shining through the window would wake up Nezumi. Back in the West Block, the slightest sound would cause the grey-haired boy to shoot up, going from zero to sixty in about a second. It had to be that way then, back when he had to defend himself (and eventually Shion) from all sorts that could be a threat. Now, though, his boyfriend was even able to extract himself from Nezumi’s tight grip without awakening the grey-haired teenager. Shion had done just that this morning, Nezumi noted as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, glaring harshly at the orange ball of gas that dared disturb his sleep.

 

Flipping off the covers, the nineteen year old gingerly touched his feet to the cold wood floor and trudged to the bedroom door. He grabbed his t-shirt off the floor from where it had fallen last night while he and Shion were otherwise _preoccupied_ , tugging it over his bed-head and walked leisurely down the stairs, gradually waking up.

 

Walking into the kitchen, Karan glanced up at him and smiled gently, her eyes watery. Before Nezumi could so much as muster a “Hello.” or “Are you okay?” Karan blurted out,

 

"Shion’s much happier now that you’re around. But when you were gone, he was” she looked down to the steaming mug of tea in her hands and gently stirred the liquid, creating a mini-whirlpool, “he wasn’t the same. And I want to be angry at you for leaving, but I can’t. Because I can’t hate someone who gives my son this much happiness.”

 

Nezumi was shocked, he’d had ideas that Shion had maybe missed him while he was away but he’d never imagined he would cause the boy to change as much as his mother was implying, the shock that he could have been the cause of this sort of pain for his boyfriend brought tears to his eyes. He was about to muster out some sort of weak apology when Karan stood and continued "So thank you, Nezumi, for actually coming back." A waterfall then began to pour from her brown eyes and she gathered the confused, sad and angry teenager into her arms in a tight hug - causing tears to also fall from grey eyes.

 

“I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry.” His voice was muffled by her shoulder and his apology could not compensate for his absence yet he felt Karan’s head nod slightly against his own.

 

~

 

Subtle snuffles from the doorway broke the hug apart. Glancing toward the sound, the two were shocked to find Shion observing the scene. "I just came to grab my lunch, I forgot it this morning." His sniffles eventually turned to cries and so, with a quick and agreeing look to each other, Karan and Nezumi pulled the white-haired teen to join them in a tight hug.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the next one's not gonna be up for a couple of days as its actually an AU headcanon that has kinda run away with me... also at the moment i can only write in the evenings so yeah, only a few days though!


End file.
